


Abbycaper!

by Heron_Angel



Series: Abby Adventures! [1]
Category: Saunterwing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Series: Abby Adventures! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682236
Kudos: 1





	1. #1

In the life of the always imperiled: there was a little known and often overlooked rule of self-care that had to be practiced. For all of the trussing about and chaining up: there were few ‘captors’ that took the time for their ‘victims’ to be given proper aftercare. Abby mumbled annoyingly to herself as she rubbed out a little rope burn, musing angrily at the ‘amateur work’ under her breath. Most of her captors, which seemed to consist of 80% of her encounters, loved the rush of putting the Halfling in bondage and so this routine had become pretty typical.

Abby had just finished murmuring on about gag types when a small rap at her door caught her attention. The Halfling sauntered over to the door of her room, positive that no one on her extensive ‘avoid’ list had seen her make the transaction to stay here (her disguise had, of course, been perfect!). Abby slowly opened the door and carefully looked about, scanning the blackened hall for any sign of kidnappers or bondage enthusiasts. To her (only slight) dismay there was no one to be found, and she knew better than to call into the dark at a time like this. Abby was about to close the door in frustration when she noticed a small black box placed carefully at her feet. Given the darkness: the only thing that gave it away was the bright red ribbon wrapping it. Curious, Abby scooped it up, glancing around the hall once more to make sure she wasn’t being watched, and finally convinced her ego enough to surmise that she had a secret admirer.

“Well, of course I do!” she said to herself, satisfied as she pulled the ribbon and opened the expensive looking box. Inside, carefully wrapped up in soft paper, was a little plastic doll, the faint light from inside Abby’s room reflecting off its surface as she gave it a once over.

“The heck is this?” she said aloud, staring at the puffed up lips and obvious attention to anatomy as she recognized her own hair style. “I mean, they got my money makers right…” she said, placing her free hand on her hip. “But this just feels creepy more than anything…” despite the off putting nature of the faceless doll, Abby couldn’t help but give it a once over, comparing the details to herself before deciding. “Heh… no wonder people want to tie me up all the time, I’ve got it going on hehe!~”

Satisfied, and with the creep factor returning, Abby released the doll from her grip, looking to return it to the box, only the doll didn’t fall, seemingly stuck to Abby’s palm.

“Eh? C’mon you little…” Foolishly, she brought her other hand over and tried to peel the toy from her hand, only to have it stick to both as she wiggled her hands in frustration. “What, is this thing ogre glued?” she grunted, watching the black shiny coating of the doll begin to seemingly melt away all over her hand, coating it in a black inky substance that travelled its way down her arm. Alarmed, Abby pulled her second hand free, gasping with triumph before she felt it weigh down and make a loud smack across her generous ass. “Ow! What the hell is this…” she could feel the substance spread, her efforts to pull away from her body were growing more fruitless with each attempt, the desperate pulls from the Halfling subdued over and over, leaving her to struggle with less strength each time. The gooey substance had advanced past her arms and down her torso, her legs stiffening up as it took hold of her, making her struggle to stay standing as she lost movement of her legs, encased now in this thick liquid that felt much firmer than it looked.

“nnngh!” All she could do was wriggle and struggle now, the substance creeping over her supple breasts, her hands restrained against the small of her back as she teetered left and right, trying to break free with the little strength she had left. It overtook her shoulders, entrapping her in a strangely warm feeling as she tried her best to ignore the fact that she could still feel things rub up against her despite the entrapment. Abby could feel herself teetering, her feistiness all but silenced as the spreading liquid bundled up against her lips, she tried hard to keep her mouth shut, resisting the spread, but a thick ring like gag seemed to form between her lips, spreading her mouth open like the obedient servant she was to become.

It was at about the time that the infestation blindfolded her, her encasement in her new latex cocoon complete, that she realized what had happened, the little Halfling teetering and falling helplessly on the ground in the doorway, wriggling and moaning into her gag despite her predicament. The little latex Abby miniature now made life size and gift wrapped for the first lucky customer…


	2. #2

The life of the ever pursued was a life of constant flight and constant hiding. A simple mastery of the art of stealth would naturally grace the life of one so inclined to capture. Yes, fleet of foot and an eye for deception were the blessings granted to one little Halfling as she snuck her way into the broken brickwork of a once grand manor. Blessings indeed… if they weren’t what had caused the issue in the first place. Pilfered goods tucked in a cleavage that could conceal a sizable fortune: Abby squirmed into the impromptu safe house with more difficulty than she anticipated, the refuge hopefully enough to throw her pursuers off her trail.

Despite the rundown outside appearance, the manor itself remained fairly well preserved on the inside, time seeming to have little effect on it. Abby couldn’t help but appreciate the room she had snuck into, she could use a nice safe house off the beaten path. Pilfering a table cloth, Abby decided that if she was going to be laying low here she may as well see if there was anything more worth taking. Carefully depositing her stolen goods into the makeshift sack, Abby huffed the booty over her shoulder and began to search the manor for anything that caught the glint of her gold happy mind.

If there was one thing Abby could attribute to her latest score, it was the ease of movement in the fancy new dress she had acquired. A high class society party was the perfect excuse to pick herself out something that accentuated all the right parts of her, the ease of movement in her little dancer outfit proved to be an unplanned boon as she made her getaway from overdressed high society, surely they wouldn’t miss the rings and other jewelry that they so wantonly showed off. Perhaps the cherry on top to her outfit was the cute little bow she had affixed to her hair, giving off a cute little vibe of innocence that made her look much too pure to be up to anything mischievous. Well, the guise had fooled all but one patron that night, and Abby knew first hand that all it took was one squealer to ruin a night of fun.

“It was such a nice tiara too…” she mumbled, the prize foregone for her escape as it was literally just out of her reach. Abby scanned the manor for valuables, but the floor she had entered on was devoid of any as she decided to follow a staircase further down. If anything, a floor devoid of windows would suit her purposes just fine as she trudged down into the dark basement. Abby was about to turn back, turned off from her exploration by the growing darkness, when a faint light could be seen in the otherwise blackened basement staircase. Curious, as always, Abby made her way carefully to the light, groping in the darkness for anything in her way before she reached the door in question, light pouring from behind it.

The prospect of a chamber full of countless riches quickly dissipated as Abby entered a torch lit room, revealing an assortment of boxes and knickknacks that were too complicated to be considered valuable. The curiosity of a still lit torch prompted Abby to investigate further as she gently let down her sack of riches, peering around the room as she ventured deeper. She was about to call out to see if anyone was still nearby before she suddenly found herself face to face with herself.

“H-Helloo…” There were few times that Abby had the chance to admire herself in the mirror, especially on her own terms, so the sudden confrontation with herself stopped her for a moment. She store, peering into her innocent glossy eyes as she identified the mirror and naturally posed cutely as she pointed at herself, as if in conversation. “Is that… me?” Enamored, she broke the pose and leaned in, seeing that the mirror had been recently polished, a fact she intended to take advantage of as she inspected herself.

“Oh wow, that looks super sexy…” she made an innocent pout at herself in the mirror, instantly star struck as she quickly made a slightly naughtier face.

“Heheh~” The poses quickly grew much naughtier, the Halfling making a slow turn with sultry eyes on herself as she showed off her supple hips, swaying gently in the manner of the twenty minute dance class she had taken to help sell her act at the party, she’d have to thank the long haired belly dancer for the lesson. A half turn of hip wagging showed off the Halfling’s supple ass in the mirror, her sideways glance enough to melt the heart of any who would gaze upon her as she broke free of her own spell to hold the pose with a confident smirk, she certainly didn’t lack self-confidence.

Just as Abby turned away, her gaze leaving her own reflection for a moment, the foul magic of the mirror begin to take form. Her own reflection smiled mischievously at her physical counterpart as it prepared its wicked fingers to reach out and grasp its prey. Abby felt a hand come over her lips, another snatching her arm as she was suddenly pulled back towards the mirror, but instead of a crashing impact like she expected: she felt a sudden chill come over her as she saw the room she was in fade away like it was a picture on the wall, framed by the mirror she had been posing in front of.

“Quite the narcissist, aren’t we?” said a voice from behind, its words seeming to echo not into Abby’s ears: but right into her mind. “Oh don’t struggle, please spare us the effort. After all, we know you want this.”

Abby turned her head quickly, thrashing around in the grip of this captor like she had many before. Despite being used to the attempts at her capture and subjugation, this particular instance felt different somehow, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Mmm!!” groaned Abby, her mouth firmly muffled by her new captor’s hand, her arm twisted up behind her back, making each struggle uncomfortable as she thrashed her head to the side to call for help.

“HE-MMMPH!” Just as swiftly as she had slipped away did she find herself muted again, her struggles ‘encouraged’ to stop by a force pushing on her restrained arm.

“Oh please, don’t you know no one can hear us down here? That was the plan, wasn’t it? To sneak away where no one could hear us?~” The sultry voice of the mysterious captor was as uneasy as it was alluring. Its source remained a mystery, seemingly coming from nowhere but always ending up echoing in Abby’s head as a pair of lips gently captured on her ear.

“Mmm…!” she groaned, a weakness exposed as she wriggled uncomfortably in their firm grip.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did that spark a reaction?~” Said the voice, gently tugging at her ear some more. “We can be so clumsy sometimes…” Satisfied with how subdued Abby seemed to be, the captor slipped their arm from behind Abby, reaching around towards her chest. “Hehehehe, oops~” A swift hand pushed away the dancer’s top, exposing Abby’s plump breasts to the strangely cool air as a small hand came around to toy with her nipple. It was at that moment Abby realized what was so off about this particular subjugation: whoever had her in their clutches was her size. The more immediate danger, however, came not from the possibility of another Halfling, but at the fact that whoever they were knew just how to tease her nipples to get her to squirm. A finger rolled the tip around in circles, slipping down to assist it’s thumb in twisting and pinching her tit with enough pressure to make her shiver with delight.

“Just how we like it, eh?” said the voice, continuing to tease her tit, arm pinned to her side by her captor’s. The hand covering Abby’s mouth now shifted, sliding slightly off her lips and letting her pant freely, the retreating hand deftly slid back up, pressed on Abby’s outstretched tongue as it gently slipped a few fingers past her lips.

“Hmhm, so naughty. You’ve always wanted someone to give your mouth a little fingering. So hard to say all that from behind a gag, isn’t it?” Abby’s head turned a little more, only this time she was met with the sight of her own mischievous face, confidently smirking at her as she now realized why her captor knew so much about her. “Isn’t this fun?” said Abby’s twin, her saliva covered fingers now slipping from Abby’s naughty little mouth and traveling down to her lonely tit, slimily slipping over it as she began to tease both of Abby’s nipples, her tongue lapping out gently as she began to pant from the feeling.

“Aahh…~” Moaned Abby, her mirror manifested clone grinding over her tits in all the right ways, her resistance waning with each grope of her sensitive breasts. Her face flushed red, embarrassed at the level of self-indulgence she was willing to fall to, but the feeling quickly waned with a firm tug of her tits, pulling a hard moan from her as she shuddered with delight in the narcissistic sin.

“Plenty wet now, aren’t we?” said her twin, her curious little fingers dipping down between Abby’s legs, pressing against her vulnerable folds that were now sopping with desire. The probing fingers quickly found her clit, rubbing firm circles around it as Abby shuddered hard with lust.

“Let’s hear it, nice and loud~”

“Haaaa~”

“Gooooood let it out, no more fighting.”

“D-Don’t stooooop~” Moaned Abby, her body craning forward, relying on the grip of her dark twin as she felt her body heat up, threatening to explode as she panted out.

“Oh?” responded her twin. “Always so selfish… Me. Me. Me. Well, we both can be selfish! What if I do decide to stop? What’s in it for me if I just decided…” As evil as her tone: the twin eased off, threatening to stop completely before her grip was challenged by a bucking Abby.

“Anything..!” she cried, wriggling hard. “I’ll do anything, just don’t stooooop~” Faced with the prospect of ‘anything’ the evil twin couldn’t help but snicker to herself. Pawing at her twin’s folds she deftly slipped two fingers inside, causing Abby to moan out in satisfaction as her other hand came around and toyed with her breast.

“You’ll be all mine?” She cooed, watching Abby lose herself to the pleasure.

“Haaaa~” The deal sealed in moans, the dark twin doubled her efforts: thumb grinding her twin’s clit and her lips sucking hard on Abby’s neck and ears. Firm fingers tugged at her vulnerable nipples pushing her to the edge as she tensed up, the captor pushing her further as she asserted herself.

“Don’t you hold back on me.~” Abby obeyed, shuddering hard and moaning low as she came to her captors pleasure lock, squirting enthusiastic juices all over her fingers as she shook hard in her grip: the climax making her eyes roll up slightly as her dark twin let her ride out the bliss.

“Good girl.” Cooed her mirror spawned half, the heavy but familiar weight of a metal collar coming over Abby’s neck as it clicked into place, a perfect fit. A long slender lead tugged the weakened Abby towards her new dominant half. The perplexing topic of submitting to herself was lost on her as she was beckoned closer. “A deal’s a deal Abby.” She said with a mischievous coo, the frame leading out of this strange plane growing further and further away, the riches forgotten in a haze of desire. “And you did say, ‘anything’ after all…”


	3. Cattail's and Halflings

The always imperiled live a life of constant motion. From one locale to another, sometimes in chains, other times in freedom, it seemed fate always had something in store for them around each new avenue of life. One would think, after some time, that one would learn to control their vices in order to break free of the constant cycle of peril, surely the universe could spare these individuals if they could only control their hubris. However, if there was one thing that fate hated more than hubris: it was fortune. Not content with its twisted torment of those it held in its grasp: fate had to take into account the times where its constituents were simply minding their own business, unworthy of repercussion. A deal was struck with the age old nemesis: fate wove a malicious little loophole for itself amongst the lives of those it loved to see lose: despite everything they would do to avoid it, sometimes people were just plain unlucky.

Abby had been on a straight streak, for once, and had decided that she would try her luck in the next town over at making an honest living. She had managed to travel her way south, where snowy hills gave way to more lush landscapes and softer greenery. In her way stood a thick forest, her inquiries about it stating it spanned a several day long trip just to emerge on the other side. Had she the time: Abby would have waited for a carriage or wagon to make its way through the grassy trail, but the lack of traffic, coupled with her inability to stay in one place too long, forced her to make the journey by foot.  
Heeding the warnings of staying on the trail, Abby made an effort to ensure she only travelled by day, the straight and narrow path having proven to her benefit so far as she remembered her previous encounters. By the night of the second day, Abby began to see the thick overhead canopy of what was slowly becoming a jungle, clouding the barely visible path underfoot. By the time the sun started to come down, Abby had decided she was better off finding the path in broad daylight.

Feeling resourceful, Abby found a few sticks and stones she lashed together (the little halfling being very familiar with knots…) and marked her place on the trail, she could find it in the morning if she didn’t stray too far. Veering off the beaten path, Abby searched in the waning light for a comfy place to sleep, doing her best to keep the trail loosely in sight. The light of the sun dimmed faster than she anticipated though, and soon Abby found herself reaching around in complete darkness. A steady feeling of unease began to come over her, the idea of simply stopping in place growing more appealing before she was suddenly drawn to a gentle glow just further ahead. Curious to see if any other people had chosen to take the journey, and spurred on by the prospect of company and warm fire, Abby pushed through the brush towards the glowing light.

The light itself was not a campfire or a group of people. Abby had to adjust her eyesight as she came upon a bed of vines and leaves that had a single bell shaped flower hanging down, the glow coming from its bulb as it gave off a gentle luminance to the surrounding area. Curious, Abby approached the plant and noticed its purple coloration, the contrast very unnatural looking as it almost bled into the healthy green of the rest of the plant. Comforted by the light, Abby took a moment to admire it, keeping a mindful distance before the flower suddenly turned up to face her, unnerving the Halfling with the one thing she didn’t expect a flower to have: a face.

“Ah!” squeaked Abby, frozen in place at the smug looking smile of the flower, some fronds coming off of its ‘cheeks’ that resembled whiskers, completing the look of what Abby could only describe as a cat. Despite the initial shock, Abby found herself calmed by the gentle smile of the plant, the face itself growing on her as she approached it. “Well that’s all kinds of curious…” she said with a smirk. “Let me guess? Cat tail?” She laughed, poking the bulb and letting loose a small puff of sweet smelling dust that left her with a fuzzy feeling of glee.

“This doesn’t seem like too bad a spot.” She said, taking a closer whiff of the bulb’s sweet scent as she decided to sleep here for the night. “It’s like having a candle, only… without the fire.”

Abby removed her small pack, looking to use it as a pillow, but she would not get the chance to lie down as she felt a force snatch her from the ground. Abby let out a squeak, her arms and legs wrapped up in thick looking vines as gentle light shone over her face, the once calming smile of the bulb now seemingly mischievous and taunting as she wriggled to get free.

“Ohhhhhhhh nooooo!” she said, feeling the vines tighten up, restraining her with ease as she was flipped around and laid gently in the center of the plant, the cheeky looking bulb coming over her and inspecting its prey as it began to engulf her more.

“Well aren’t you a cutie!” said a bubbly voice, the sound seeming to come from the bulb but the lips weren’t moving.

“The plant is talking…” said Abby, trying to rationalize. “I’m sorry if I poked you, I didn’t think you were alive!” she gulped. “Please don’t eat me..!”

“No no! Silly Halfling, we won’t eat you! Just want to play. Hehe!” As if to accentuate the idea, the plant’s tentacles lifted up Abby’s legs, small wriggling fronds coming from the tips of the tentacles that held her, gently wriggling their way between her toes as similar looking feelers emerged and began to rub against her sides and arms. It took Abby a moment, but the feeling was unmistakable: they were tickling her.

Terror subsiding, Abby found herself squirming to the full body sensation of the plant’s idea of fun, her wriggling becoming more frantic as her tired breaths slipped into slight giggles.

“Stoppppp!” she pleaded, the mood lightening as she wriggled around. “Stop it I can’t!! hahaha!”

“See? No eat! Only fun!” said the voice again, the bulb swinging around and watching the Halfling squirm, tentacles now sneaking up on different areas as Abby gasped to catch her breath amongst the tickling.

“Okay okayyyyyy! I give up!!” she squealed.

“No more fight?” said the voice.

“No more, just let me goooooo!”

“Good! We don’t like it when you fight.”

The tickling subsided, the tentacles showing mercy to a giggly Abby as she shakily caught her breath. The bulb swung into view, smiling as it always was as Abby pulled on the vines to try and slip out of its clutches. She was surprised to feel that they hadn’t loosened, in fact, they felt a little tighter than before as she felt a pair of tentacles start to cradle and grope her plump breasts.

“H-hey now…” she said with a slight chuckle, still recovering from the tickling. “You had your fun, now stop that and- mmph..!” The halfling’s loud mouth was suddenly stuffed up by a thick tendril, the vine seemingly expanding in her mouth as she groaned against it, the bulb smiling over her as it whispered to her.

“No more fight… You said…” The voice was seductive, soft, and commanded a strange respect from Abby as she suddenly felt her mouth filled with a slimy substance, pumped into her mouth from the vine as her body naturally swallowed the sweet liquid, a powerful warmth overwhelming her body as she felt her muscles relax, the effect deepening as she took another gulp.

“Mmgh…” groaned Abby, her check flushing red as the tentacles cradling her breasts slipped aside her clothing and began to lap their feelers all over her sensitive skin.

“Good!” said the voice. “Now we have more fun!~” the voice cooed at Abby with a knowing tone, the tentacle coiling around her breast and giving it a firm squeeze as a smaller tendril flicked and rubbed over her now stiffening nipple, coating it in a slimy substance as it continued its brush stroke pattern over her tits. Abby’s eyes drooped, staring wantingly into the eyes of the bulbs kitty face as she obediently let down another gulp of nectar.

“Ugmmph” she groaned, a solid breath escaping her nostrils as the bulb dipped down and touched ‘noses’ with her, giving her another sweet whiff of the pollen she had released earlier. Abby knew she had to fight this thing, deep down her brain was telling her that she needed to wriggle free, lest this thing keep her locked in this pleasure forever, but despite the raging resistance in her head: the calming face of the bulb and the next sweet gulp of nectar quelled any ideas of getting free anytime soon, always dismissed with a simple ‘we’ll do that later.’

The teasing took its toll, Abby’s tits gleaming with moisture as the tendrils pushed aside her meager excuse for underwear, the erotic brush stroke style employed once again on her sopping pussy, the thick tendril teasing her entrance and her clit with a disciplined up and down stroke that left her only wriggling for more.

“Hmmphh~” she moaned, a solid gulp following as the vine between her lips stretched her mouth with its newest delivery of succulent nectar. A second, but deeper, moan slipped from Abby’s stuffed lips as the thick tendril slipped into her pussy and gently curved up to make her squirm. Her eyes drifted off for a moment, the intense pleasure almost too much as she felt a very real and gentle lick come across her forehead, the kitty bulb seemingly not just a façade as it spoke to her.

“Are you gonna cum nice and hard for me?” it said in its sing song voice. “Kitty likes it when you cum, lots of tasty milk to be had!~” the vine wriggled and pumped, making Abby moan into her vine some more as the bulb continued to edge her. “Kitty loves milk.” It said with a firm squeeze of her plump tits. “And you, busty little Halfling, are gonna give me allllllll I want!~” the feelers teased at her nipples, sliding all over with their slippery nectar. “Isn’t that right?~”

“Mmmmmphhh…!!”

“Good Halfling! Now cum nice and hard for me!” As if on command, Abby felt herself tense up, the tentacle curling around inside her tight little pussy and feelers sliding all over her sensitive little nubs. She came hard around the tentacle, feeling her gasps against the one in her mouth as the sweet nectar oozed from her lip and trickled down her chest. She felt the tentacle inside her begin to stuff her more, a thick pump of another liquid reaching deep inside her womb and filling her full of hot sticky fluid, causing her to moan with each pump of that as she was quite positive the plant had knocked her up. Abby groaned, the experience draining her as the bulb came around and spoke anew.

“Oh your little pussy? Don’t you worry… You’re not actually getting plump, it just makes you think you’re all knocked up!~” said the voice, it’s purpose made clear as Abby felt a warm liquid trickle down her breast, the tentacles squeezing out precious drops of her milk as they squeezed and teased for more. “Can’t have the well drying up, yes? You understand~” another large gulp of nectar was accepted down Abby’s throat, a permeating heat flowing through her body as she felt a second tendril begin its telltale strokes against her ass, teasing a double penetration as the one in her pussy began to wriggle and pump into her again. “Oh don’t worry Halfling, I’ll make sure you never want to leave…”

Abby’s thoughts were swirling around, pleasure her only desire as she felt the tentacle slip its way into her ass, pumping rhythmically with the one in her pussy as she reveled in the feeling of having all her holes stuffed. She happily took another solid gulp of nectar, letting the erotic nature of it all wash over her as the bulb personally lapped up some of her sweet bounty.

“No more fighting…” said the bulb, satisfied with its catch. “I’ll take good care of you…”


	4. Demon Girl Abby: Pleasure Gauntlet Run

Deep in the recesses of the Pleasure Gauntlet, the latest runner had quickly caught on to the rules of the race, having always been on the run in the past. Sharp wits and overall paranoia to each new encounter had kept the runner out of trouble, giving her a considerable lead ahead of the reaper. To complete the challenge and earn their freedom, runners had to have endurance, will and a bit of luck to beat the odds and escape eternal captivity. Our runner had proven her endurance and shown a powerful will, which made it even more of a tragedy when she was shown to have the worst of luck.

Abby couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the list of ‘sins’ laid in front of her. Yes, she knew that she had been the source of many a lusting and lewdity, but she wanted to protest at every turn that those experiences were very much not of her own volition. Despite the one-sided rap sheet from the reaper himself, Abby knew better than to question this eternal spirit, especially when she was the one sporting little devil wings and an outfit too short and tattered to be called ‘heaven worthy’. After who knows how many counts of first degree public lewdity and indecency, the reaper finally got to the interesting part, a bet. The bet was simple. Abby had to reach the end before the reaper caught up with her. If she could manage to stay focused enough to reach the goal: her record would be wiped clean.

Pleasantries aside, Abby accepted this ‘Pleasure Gauntlet’ and insisted they start without delay, lest her constant pursuer Gale find a way to track her, even down in what seemed like some kind of purgatory (Gale was very persistent). As the race began: Abby found that she was hilariously faster than her competition, who had even insisted on giving her a head start in the race, as she took off like she’d just nabbed the pearls from the reapers own oysters.

“Heh!” smirked Abby as her lead widened. “Why even fear the reaper?” It was at around this time, where her hubris was most high, that Abby turned to see something sail over her vision, just over her head. She stopped, looking back to see a gravity defying tendril floating lazily through the air. Abby frowned, looking carefully at it, and all around, to see that these little flyers were everywhere, lazily floating around in growing numbers.

“Huh…” she said with a thoughtful look. “Tentacles. I know how that goes, no thank you.” She understood fairly quickly. The meager clothes, the race against the reaper and her rap sheet? Those tentacles were meant to slow her down and not in the ‘weigh you down’ sort of fashion. Abby reasoned that she should have known the reaper had a trick or two up his sleeve, it was such a shame that he probably didn’t take into account that his usual competitors were a lot taller than Abby.

“Nice try, walking dead!” she said aloud, blowing a raspberry at her slow as molasses competitor. She turned around to see another floating tentacle, this one coming at her height, and she made a game of the grace of her dodge as she slipped past it without an issue, stifling a laugh at the pathetic attempt to cheat her.

As the race continued, Abby’s senses grew keener to the floaters that lazily flew her way. After some time she slowed to something more manageable, with the reaper nowhere in sight despite the flatland that made up the gauntlet. Abby’s goal was still nowhere to be seen, but she figured if there were still tentacles, and no reaper, she was on her way to the finish. A rather large mass of floating tentacles became visible in the distance, and Abby pouted at the idea of subjecting herself to its clutches. Thankfully, not too far off the beaten path, the entrance to a cave showed itself and the prospect of eluding the swarm was too much to resist as she ran inside.

The cave itself was strangely well lit by the reddish glow of the land, and Abby spent a few moments impressed by the formations before she realized that this place too probably had traps to ensnare her. She treaded carefully, on the lookout for floaters, but what she found instead was a floating apparition, purple in hue, with two simple holes in its mass that seemed to indicate its eyes. The floating bit of purple entity crept towards her, prompting Abby to sidestep it and let it pass. To her surprise: the ghost changed course, floating back towards her as she took a quick step back again, a last ditch effort to avoid a full on collision as the ghost reached a hand from its mass and tried to grab her. Abby’s evasive maneuver was just short of enough to dodge the ghost as the sound of ripping fabric was heard. Abby stumbled back, barely keeping her balance. The ghost itself held in its grasp her top, easily ripped from its much too meager fabric as it swirled out of existence, leaving the scraps behind. Abby looked down at the scraps, then down to her exposed breasts, and fumed a little, only to realize that the ghost had likely failed in its mission to catch her and ran off in frustration.

“HA!” she said aloud to a spirit most likely not even there anymore. “Too slow!” Satisfied with her jeer, and resisting a ‘ghost of a chance’ pun, Abby turned to continue her pace only to find herself falling forward as she tripped over a rock. A loud, frustrated, grunt came from Abby as her little devil wings fluttered, as if to warn her about the rock she had tripped on.

“What good are a little pair of wings if I can’t fly?” she said aloud, looking to get on her feet before she felt something coil around her leg and snake its way up her form.

“Oh s-” before Abby could finish, she found herself dragged along by a yellow tentacle that had concealed it’s literal hidey hole amongst the rocks, waiting for prey such as herself to come around as it slipped under her excuse of a skirt and rubbed its surprisingly slimy form against her folds. Abby kicked, fighting the tentacle that eventually settled on restraining her further, coiling around both her legs and slipping up to her ample chest, curling in a practiced wrap around her arms and chest before slipping its tip between her plump tits, secreting its slimy goo between her breasts as it pumped between them, its length pushing her tits together to give it a nice tight squeeze.

“S-stop that!” said Abby, wriggling to get free of the seemingly endless tentacle that had wrapped her up in its clutches and was giving itself a thorough titjob with her plump breasts. It took only a few passes for the tentacle to really coat Abby’s chest in its slimy liquid, its pumps were firm, slimy and growing more pleasant with each pass as the tentacle squeezed her tits tighter.  
“Stop that…” she mumbled, wriggling around as she fought the temptation of admitting just how good it all felt. The tentacle itself continuously increased its depth, the tip prodding closer and closer to her mouth as she began to pant from her struggles. There was a gnawing thought in her mind, one that got louder with each stroke of that slimy tendril between her squeezed breasts.

‘Suck it…’ said the voice in her head, her inhibitions replying with “no!”  
‘You know you want to…’  
“I think I don’t!”  
‘Doesn’t it feel good?’  
“Not… it’s not that good…!”  
‘The reapers gonna catch you…’  
“I can get out...!”  
‘It might go faster if you make it cum…’  
“M..maybe you’re right…”  
Each slimy pass of the tentacle inched its way closer to Abby’s mouth, her tired eyes drooping as she gently parted her lips, opening up to let the tentacle in. But just as soon as she was ready to accept the blowjob: a hot shot of sticky white substance spilt all over her face and breasts, the tentacle cumming hard over her as she was brought back to some sense.

“Huh..? Oh… it’s spent…” she mumbled in a haze, wriggling around to the loosening coils as the tentacle seemed to be stunned for a moment, lazing back into its hole as it retracted. Abby slipped away, looking to escape, when she suddenly felt the tentacle hold her back, gripped around the waist of her skirt as it tried to pull her back towards its hole.

“No!” she said with a hushed whisper. “You had your turn!” the familiar rip of fabric decided the argument, Abby skittering away from the tentacle as it retreated to the depths of its hole with her skirt to remember her by. Completely naked, and still glazed with some tentacle cum, Abby realized that the race she was running was more in the reapers favor than she initially thought, her breasts still sensitive to the touch and her knees slightly wobbly at the thought of getting caught again without any clothes to bail her out.

Pressing forward, Abby remained on the lookout for ghosts and hidden tentacle holes. With her current state: she knew she couldn’t afford to get caught again as she took the time to identify the path the ghosts took and even spied out the occasional curious peek from the yellow tentacles looking to capture her.

Slipping past the most successful of her enemies so far, Abby ventured deeper into the cave, following the faint light at its end as she encountered a new moving object in the cave. Looking up, she spied a blue glob of goo, a green nucleus at its center that floated down at a quick pace. Abby realized the collision course a bit too late as she backed up, trying to be out of the landing zone, but it altered course: keeping up with her as she desperately jumped up to dodge it. Abby froze, her eyes closed as she realized she hadn’t touched the ground yet. Her eyes shot open as she found herself floating up off the ground, the goo ball having bounced off the floor and was now making its way back towards the ceiling. Abby looked around for some explanation, only to hear the sound of pattering wings.

“Oh now you decide to work.” She said with a frown, her wings gently bringing her back down to the ground as she stabilized herself. “As worthless as you’ve been on this whole trip, I do hope I get to keep you.” She said, continuing on with a slight smile before she felt something big and heavy hit her from behind. Floored, Abby found herself engulfed in the very same slime she had dodged, the cool slimy touch covering her upper body as it quickly restrained her in its mass.

“No fair!” she shouted, the slime apparently having bounced off the ceiling and back at her, refusing to move on like everything else had before. Abby struggled, but the mass was too thick and too strong for her to wriggle away from as the green nucleus found a home right up against her sensitive clit, prodding a slimy tendril against it as Abby wriggled around. “No, don’t touch there! C’mon you stupi- ah!!” the aggressive quips of the Halfling were quelled with a slimy slap as her rear took a wide slime-paddled spank that commanded she behave herself. It was followed by a second, and a third, causing Abby’s strength to sap with her cries as the teasing and spanking stole away what strength she had left. Ass reddened from the spanking, Abby dare not anger the slime any more as it engulfed her lower body, the cool slimy presence causing the Halfling to moan as it soothed the sore skin, leaving behind a burning arousal that was fulfilled with a thick tendril slipping right into her dripping pussy.

“Uhaaa-mmph…!” moaning out, Abby’s weakness was immediately taken advantage of, another tendril forming to slip right into her moaning mouth as it pumped its almost sweet slimy form into her now pursing lips.

‘It’ll be faster if you just let them cum…’ said the voice again.  
“Just let them cum…” repeated Abby in her head.  
‘Then we can run away.’  
‘Mmmph...’  
The voice convinced Abby, a thick moan welling up in her throat that she let slip as she gently suckled on the tendril in her mouth, her inner voice of arousal and her own voice syncing up as she reasoned:  
“He’ll never catch up to us…”  
Not much later, the reaper himself followed the path his runner took, searching for signs of her presence. He had to admit, she had done much better than the usual runner, but his hopes for her escape were dashed as he began to see the signs of her downfall. Scraps of a meager top lay at the entrance to the cave she thought would bring refuge, the begrudgingly short skirt that she hated not far ahead as signs of struggle began to show. The reaper trailed the path left by the runner, slowly advancing forward to the sounds of slow slimy pumps that were occasionally accompanied by a guilty moan. Wrapped up in a swirl of tentacles and slime lay the Halfling runner, Abby, her small token struggles belying a sinful indulgence as the tentacle eagerly slipped in and out of her adorable little lips, coated in a thick saliva that drooled from her with each wet push into her mouth. The reaper closed in on the hedonistic creature, watching her entranced eyes focus slightly as she realized her mistake. Abby looked up at the reaper sheepishly, almost apologetically, as he allowed the tentacle to finish, its pace quickening as it slipped back, Abby’s naughty lips parted wide to receive the reward it had for her as it covered her mouth and face with a sticky white cum before retreating to the shadows, satisfied.  
The reaper unveiled a chained collar from under his cloak, which he used to swiftly capture the runner’s tired form with. Her cute little devil wings fluttering in surprise, Abby herself only panted at the wonderful experience the tentacle had left her with. The reaper tugged along his latest prize, her wings obeying the call of the new master as he guided her away to her punishment.  
Enthralled with her new state of captivity, Abby willingly followed along with a dopey expression on her face, her body tingling at the mere sight of the tentacles that populated the long walk back to the start of the gauntlet. The reaper led Abby down towards a pit, dangling the naughty Halfling over it before a force pulled her down inside. Abby immediately felt the presence of something long and tentacle-y as she happily cooed at the new captivity that these tentacles spread her in. Her arms were tied off neatly behind her back as her hips were presented upwards, her thighs spread wide and feet pressed against her ass as she focused on the next shadowy tendril to come from the seemingly endless dark. The tentacle dragged between her legs, coiled around her breast, and finally teased at her lips, a tease she returned with an eager lick at its tip. The tentacle tensed, squeezing her breast in its coil as she let out a soft shuddering groan, the tentacle slipping into her mouth and steadily pumping back and forth as Abby pursed her lips, sucking it off with approving moans. Wriggling playfully, hoping the tentacles would tighten their grip a tad, Abby made an effort to suck and lick the tentacle in her mouth, creating sloppy lusting noises that barely stopped when the tentacle retreated, covered in thick slimy saliva. Abby panted, feeling herself heat up at the experience, as the tentacle coiled a second time, this time around her other breast, and latched on to her plump tit, sucking firm on her nipple and making her wriggle around honestly in pleasure. Abby’s frog tied form shuffled and heaved, the tentacle’s girth sliding up against her sopping folds and giving her a shot of pleasure for just struggling around, like the perfect crotch rope. Grinding herself against the tentacle: Abby felt an escalation of pleasure hit her as the tentacle slipped back and focused on her other breast, latching on and sucking hard at her other tit, causing her to let out a low moan as she could feel a transfer of liquid.

“Haaa~” she moaned, elated at the milking she was receiving as she let her head reel back to let out another firm moan. “Uhaaa~” She could feel it: the rising pleasure of a white hot orgasm approaching as she wriggled around, the tentacles seemingly catching on as it slipped away from her body, retracting entirely as its now bulbed tip, slimy with all manner of lewd juices, flicked its girth against her in an intoxicating upward motion, it’s length slipping between Abby’s folds and even ribbing her clit as she shuddered, moaned and gasped out.

“uhuaaa yesss!~” the tentacle reversed the motion, teasing the slippery folds of the latest prize in a downward pass before pushing forward, teasing the now lip biting Abby as it gently swirled over her exposed sex in a firm circle. “Haaa~ Yes yes…~” she moaned, unable to control her lust as she longed for the ribbed tentacle to fill her full of hot cum. On the brink of an orgasm, Abby wriggled around to tease the tentacle to its purpose, but it faltered, instead choosing to retract and dip, sliding its bulb upwards again and ribbing Abby’s clit with another upwards pass that made her whole body shiver.

“Mmhhhmmm~” she groaned, her orgasm a mere touch away as she gasped and panted, watching to see how the tentacle would make her cum, but to her surprise: it had retracted, it’s presence oh so close to her soaked cunny but not willing to give her the touch she craved. “C-come on..!” said a wriggling Abby, her voice shaking to a plea as she could feel the heat of her orgasm slip away from the idleness, only to return in force as the tentacle lurched forward and teased her with those powerful circular motions. Abby again tensed, ready to cum… and could only cry out in pure sexual frustration as the tentacle retracted from her perfectly exposed sex, watching her beg for climax, but never giving it to her. Desperation broiled within the panting Abby’s body, her struggling for just that little push over the edge easily quelled by the tentacles that held her firm.  
“Please…! Please just let me- Gmmph…!” Another tentacle stuffed the writhing Halfling’s lips, turning her pleas into muffled gasps as she moaned against the thick vine in her mouth, still trying to beg for the release she craved.  
“Mhhmmmmmmph~ gmmhh…~”

The reaper pulled away from the pit, having seen enough of the latest to attempt the gauntlet and fail. Another creature, similarly fallen from grace, now appeared at the entrance to his test, the desperate cries of the little Halfling still barely audible as she bargained with a creature that had no desires, pleading fruitlessly for a climax that would never come.


	5. Bonnefant

Daylight slowly declined in the peaceful skies, giving way to the orange glow that signaled the end of another day. A lone traveler sauntered their way towards the well-kept signage of the nearby town. The halfling’s pit pattering feet had brought her down this pleasant path, pack laden with valuables, some hers, most not. Her swift eyes scanned the sign, struggling with the pronunciation of the town. 

“Bonnefant?” she said with a confused tone, wondering if she had wandered into some foreign territory. She scanned the billboard for any other signs of this being a worthwhile place to stop and see the sights. Her eyes caught pictures of nobility and the occasional help wanted ad, but what really caught her eye was the prominently displayed advertisement for the newly constructed guild. Abby couldn’t help but sneer, knowing too well that a local guild meant goodie two-shoes galore, the queen of said goodie two shoes guild displayed prominently with her ‘do no harm’ smile, a big deal from some local order than Abby had not the time or interest to read about. Mood sufficiently soured, the halfling thief made her way off the path and into the nearby woods. It would be best, she decided, to steer clear from the town and its newly appointed crime fighters. 

The light’s grace on the horizon would soon expire, leaving Abby in the pitch black of the forest she had so recklessly decided to traverse. She cursed under breath, her backpack making soft clinking noises from the valuables stashed inside as she tried to find some sort of shelter for the night. Abby scanned around, finding a low glow in the distance that she followed into the mouth of a cave. 

“Alright, this’ll do…” said the thief, laying down her load and stretching her well burdened back. “Could be worse, could’ve been some weird… cat plant monster.” She sighed. “Man, even my imagination sucks...” plopping herself against her pack, Abby enjoyed the cool night air. Summer made perfect weather for the halflings getaways from town to town, giving her more room in the pack for loot rather than the necessities of a good night sleep. The moonlight overhead gave her a good look around, and Abby couldn’t resist the urge to pull out her favorite trinket, a gorgeous pendant on a silver chain, and admire it in the palm of her hand. The gem easily filled her hand, making her smile deeply as its emerald hue reflected the moonlight, glittering perfectly. 

“Hehehehe…” she giggled, letting her head relax on her pack as she admired her prize like a child with a music box. Abby had just about drifted off to sleep before she felt a slimy presence touch at her leg. Her brief panic, having fully woken her, led to a very dissatisfied huff when she realized she had been roused by a trickle of water, nothing more. Abby repositioned herself, gripping the pendant tight before it’s enchanting sight captured her attention again, smoothing her breathing over as she felt sleep start to call her again. The trickle of water had become an accepted part of her position until she felt that same trickle come over her mouth with a wet slap. 

“Mmph..!” There was a tug, her body already encased in this dark toned fluid as Abby felt herself pulled back, the little halfling struggling against this unknown attacker as it pulled her deeper into the darkness of the cave, her squeals for help muffled by the thick covering over her mouth…

The crow of the local livestock echoed out across the town of Bonnefant, signaling the start of another busy day in the kingdom town. Up before the livestock was a dutiful Sol Order Cleric, carefully recording the results of the hero’s comings and goings in the guild’s logbook. Amber was no stranger to paperwork, and it seemed that the guild ran better when the adventurers didn’t have to deal with it. The latest log had her raising an eyebrow, the group having recorded an encounter of a large bleeding… fly? The fact that Amber had let it pass by without a question the first time signaled to her that perhaps she had been doing this for too long. 

“Nice try skippy.” She said to herself amusingly. “You’re gonna have to do better than a crimson fly to sneak a report past me…” Closing the well worn logbook, Amber felt the strain of her work hit her like a wave. She quickly refocused herself to a new task to avoid letting the cumulative fatigue hit her all at once, a trick she had learned in the academy. “New requests…” she mumbled, looking at the stack of guild requests from the day before, a stack that grew just slightly taller every day, never smaller. 

“Bandits… Missing… dog? Goblins… Make sure that one guy gets that one… Mercantile disputes… waggling mer… ah.” Amber stopped on a new issue, a missing person’s request with a detailed sketch of a pretty little halfling wearing a large jeweled pendant on her neck. Whoever had made the request had clearly wanted her found quickly, for there was a hefty reward for the person who returned this missing person to the requester. 

“That’s a lot of money for just a missing person… must be a big deal given all that nice jewelry she has on.” Said Amber aloud, taking a bite of an apple from the fruit basket on the guild’s desk. “Well maybe we can help you out Mister…” Amber traced her finger down to the requester’s name but was surprised to find it was only signed ‘G’. “Well now that’s suspicious, but a sketch this good means whoever put this request in has the money or talent to afford one hell of an elaborate prank, assuming this is a prank at all…” Amber shook her head, letting out a frustrated sigh. “What am I saying…? Pranks? Tricks? What if someone’s really in trouble and I’m just second guessing all this while they suffer?” Amber stepped up from her seat, writing her name down on a spare guild request form before slapping it on the quest board, claiming the task as her own before taking off out the door. 

Abby felt a chill across her face, her eyes adjusting to the mild light at the end of a long tunnel as she felt other parts of her loosen up and be given some slack. Despite the freedom from her slimy encasement, her arms and legs were still restrained by the gooey black substance that had coated its way around her body. She took a few deep gasps, shaking her head to see what was around and if she could slip away before whatever was keeping her here realized she was awake. She wouldn’t get long however, as a slimy tendril rose from beneath her field of view, slipping up past her chin and prodding at her lips. Abby refused it, shifting her head to deny it access. She was eventually held still by another presence wrapping around her neck, a gentle squeeze getting her to behave as she let the slimy tendril slip into her lips. Her eyes widened as the tentacle grew, stuffing up her mouth as it slid around her mouth and against her throat. Suggestive smacks and slurps made Abby blush as she realized the tendril had squeezed between her sizable bust, up from between her legs as it coiled down her ankle. A full body pump was suddenly felt as Abby groaned against the tentacle, the feeling sending shivers through her before the tentacle released something hot and slimy down her throat. Abby had no choice but to swallow it all as it filled up her stomach with its thick presence. She was well out of breath when the tentacle retracted, her mouth heaving hot labored breaths as she felt the tentacle prod against her lips again, pressing down on her tongue as she prepared herself for another round, only to be snapped out of it by an interruption to her only source of light. Her eyes slowly dragged over to the figure at the mouth of the cave, her captor sensing the presence as well as it left her with a bare minimum of restraint and hid itself in the shadows.

“H-hello?” echoed a voice through the cave. “Is there anyone there?” 

Amber took a few cautious steps into the cave, casting a small fireball in her hand and using it as a torch as she advanced deeper. In her off hand was a large emerald pendant, just like the one her target had been wearing in G’s request. It had taken Amber a whole day of following leads and hearsay to get her to this little cave, but this was the biggest clue she had gotten to her target’s whereabouts and she intended to see it through to its end. A deep walk into the cave left most of the daylight behind Amber, the light bearing fire spell her only security as she finally came across the halfling, bound up in some sort of black liquid. 

“Abby, right?” she said quietly, quickening her pace to help the girl out of her bonds. Abby weakly shook her head, trying to muster out a warning of some kind, but it came too late as a tentacle slipped around Amber’s raised hand and snuffed the flame she had cast. Amber pulled back, dropping the pendant in her hand and quickly severing the tentacle with a concentrated fire spell. The room illuminated for a moment, giving Amber the chance to see that several more tentacles were now hanging from the ceiling, looking to ensnare her. Scared of collateral damage, Amber briefly ducked down in the darkness, charging another spell in her hands before lifting herself up and letting off a lasting flash of light that illuminated the entire cave. The light gave Amber enough time to see the head of the creature that was attacking her, the threatening red gaze betraying its cuter features that reminded her too much of Abby. With the room illuminated: Amber was quick to dodge the hanging tentacles, rolling along the ground out of reach before charging another fire spell and firing it up at the shadowy Abby on the ceiling. The creature scurried out of the way, sliding along the wall as it reached the ground and extended across the floor, encircling Amber with it's slimy presence as it snared her feet, not allowing her to move as it used it’s new leverage to slide up and around her, wrapping around her body and pinning her arms to her sides. The flames from her spells lost their focus, Amber wriggling around to get free from the creature’s grasp as it pushed her to her knees. The slime adjusted anew, forcing Amber’s arms behind her back as it more securely captured her, the grunts and struggles falling upon Abby’s ears as she watched from her own captivity, smiling gently at the sight of such a pretty girl in bondage. Whatever the tentacle had fed her: it was causing a haze in her head, and the only thing she wanted now was to see the new plaything stripped down. Abby’s lewd little thoughts seemed to echo into the slime, for its eerie red gaze looked back at Abby, almost as if it was saying “what a great idea.~”   
Amber felt herself tipped back; her knees spread out to support her as she was put on display for Abby. Who eyed her with a lewd little smile. 

‘First we gotta get rid of that pesky top…’ thought Abby, the tentacles echoing her thoughts as they slipped under Amber’s clothes and tore them open from the inside, exposing her ample chest with a loud rip of fabric.

“H-hey..!” Said Amber with a gasp, wriggling around and only making Abby think even more lewd thoughts as she watched those wonderful tits shake with her efforts. 

‘So chatty…’ thought Abby, a set of tentacles now beginning to rub against her as well as she felt a rush of power hit her as the tentacles echoed her concerns by promptly stuffing up Amber’s mouth with a thick tentacle.

“Aagmph..!” groaned the captive cleric, a pair of tentacles now coiling around her breasts and fondling them, the thin tips capturing her nipples as they were teased and tugged with each fondling from the rest of the tentacles girth. Abby couldn’t help but blush at the sight of those nipples stiffening from the attention, the guilty blush on the cleric’s cheeks as she started to lose focus of her task and give in to the temptation. The tentacles brought Abby closer, a pair of captives now being intertwined in this gooey bondage as Abby dipped down and captured one of Amber’s nipples with her lips, suckling firm, letting her tongue tease the sensitive tit as she had her wish fulfilled of making the cleric moan. The shot of ecstasy was denied however as the cleric resisted, denying Abby the satisfaction. Abby huffed, pulling off her nipple with a light pop. 

‘Why won’t you just give up?’ she thought to herself, the hot and gooey mass of slime and tendril now pushing Amber onto her back, Abby assertively on top as she wiggled her rear at the gooey mass, a tentacle slipping up her leg to tease at her pussy while she figured out what to do with the defiant little cleric. 

‘If only I could just convince you to…’ she paused, feeling the tentacle rib her with a wonderful shudder of pleasure. ‘hehe… maybe I can…” 

It was Amber’s turn to shudder now as she felt the tentacle in her throat assert itself more, sliding into her mouth much too lewdly for her liking before she felt a warm presence down her throat. The liquid warmed her up all over, taking her breath away as the tentacle retracted, leaving her to gasp as suddenly the tugs on her nipples made her squeak and moan with what little breath she had left. Her eyes drooped, the liquid working its magic as Abby’s warm breath clashed with hers. Abby took the chance, asserting herself onto Amber as she captured the vulnerable cleric’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Amber squeaked, groaned and huffed into the kiss, her resistance stripped away with each slimy pass of their naughty tongues. Amber barely had time to notice the rip the tentacles had made in her tights, a single thick tendril now sliding it’s girth up against her folds, curling the rest of the way along Abby’s before making the slimy moan filled trek back down. The two were a mess of sweat, lewd juices and lust as they continued to kiss, Abby’s movement grinding their nipples together as a pair of thick bulbed tentacles took the place of their teaser, prodding gently against the girl’s folds as they moaned hotly into each other’s kiss. The tentacles slipped in and stuffed them up, pistoning with a firm pace that made the pair trade off in a duet of moans that only increased as the tentacles curled and pumped into their lewd little pussy’s.

“Haa~”

“Mmuaaah~” 

Each round of pumps pushed the two deeper into their temptation, until all the was left were the staggered moans of the slimes newest captives and the firm smacks of them getting pumped full of more mind numbing spunk. Amber was first to cum, her back arching despite the restraint. She shuddered and squealed as she felt herself filled up with something hot and sticky, making Abby coo in delight at finally getting the cleric to moan for her. The rush of her dominance made Abby follow suit, as she adored the face of her newest object of desire in such unrestrained bliss. Her eyes glossed over again as she stared at her new favorite thing before they jutted upwards as she climaxed with a low orgasmic moan.

“uhuaaaaaaa~”

There was a moment of clarity for the two as they lay in each other’s bliss, panting and groaning as the tentacles receded and the cum trickled out from their sopping pussy’s. Abby was left with the sweetest taste in her mouth, the pleasant memory of the kiss she had shared with what she only now realized was the queen goodie two shoes she had sneered at who knows how long ago. There was a brief thought of escape, but it dissipated as soon as her head fell upon those divine breasts of her newest playmate. 

The creature would give the two only a moment to catch their breath’s before it slowly began to engulf them once more, their last chance of escape whisked away with each passing second as the two became well shaped outlines of their former selves, encased snugly in the seemingly endless slime. The creature made sure its prey was kept nice and snug, for it could sense the presence of another as it hid away in the shadows once more.

“That’s her pack alright.” Said the mountain of a woman that stood at the cave entrance, scanning the floor for any other clues. “And it looks like someone came in after her… Heh, maybe the guild wasn’t up to the challenge after all.”


End file.
